


(podfic of) 1000 pieces

by anatsuno



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Barebacking, F/M, Group Sex, Happy, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Polyamory, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/pseuds/anatsuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary: Pack sex wasn’t always simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) 1000 pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [1000 Pieces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/551004) by [wangler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangler/pseuds/wangler). 



**Duration:** 21:05  
 **Size:** 15.2MB

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/download/8tdss88a07423aw/1000_pieces.mp3)

**[Download it from Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/8tdss88a07423aw/1000_pieces.mp3) **

Or listen right here:  


I’m still podblocked, but I’m attempting ReMoPodMo and this was in my drawers waiting to be posted - and now it's time I let it go. I hope you like it. <33


End file.
